Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox & Shadow Gear vs. Clock Part Guardian is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear, and an unnamed clock part guardian. Prologue While searching for their clock piece, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Team Shadow Gear encounter the Legion Corps member Samuel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 136 Panther Lily decides to take on Samuel himself and asks the others to finish their mission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 They decide to scavenge the nearby ruins for the clock part. The group find a large, spacious room with unique flooring and a series of massive, blue tiki-like statues positioned irregularly from one another. Gajeel notices unusual writing on one of them and Levy translates it as "I'm hungry." Jet and Droy attempt to decipher the purpose of the room and figure out that they need to move the large clock-like structure on the floor to match a time equivalent to mealtime. Gajeel manages to align the structure to point towards symbols in the ground, eventually causing the clock part to appear on a large, blue mound. When the clock part appears, Gajeel notices a description under it. Levy tries to decipher the information but is told not to by Gajeel, who proceeds to forcefully remove the part from its stand. Levy worriedly tells him to stop but he succeeds in removing it anyway. Battle Suddenly, the mound that they're standing on starts to move and large vines appear from the ground. Levy finally manages to read the description and reveals that the stone guardian protecting the part will not tolerate anyone who tries to steal it from him. Suddenly, the guardian attacks them with its powerful vines, forcing them to run away. While at a safe distance, Levy concludes that the bright red stone on the guardian's head must control it, thus making it a weakness. Shadow Gear then takes the fight in their own hands. Levy starts off by slowing the guardian with her Solid Script: Oil, trapping it in sticky oil. Droy uses his Plant Magic to restrain the monstrous creature while Jet attempts to attack the red stone using his own High Speed, but the vines are unable to hold him, causing him to fall down into the sticky oil. Jet tries to continue but the oil pushes him down again and Droy attempts to fight back as well, but due to being overweight he is easily slowed down and knocked into the oil also. Disappointed, Gajeel decides to attack as well. He is pushed back, however, and he and Levy start running again while Samuel and Panther Lily continue fighting nearby. He considers eating the clock piece, as it is metal, after realizing he needs more strength and ends up arguing with Levy. They are attacked but uninjured. When Levy says that the guardian is trying to retrieve the clock piece, which is in Gajeel's possession, he hands it to her and attacks the guardian with Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, slicing it in half and utterly defeating it. Aftermath With the guardian defeated, an astonished Samuel is distracted and Panther Lily manages to defeat the Legion Corps member, then kicking him out from the ruins. Gajeel and Levy remark on these events. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights